Last Letters
by VampireWine
Summary: Just a few months before the Kelvin Incident Chris Pike makes a promise to George Kirk. It takes him over twenty years to keep his promise.
1. The Promise

**Last Letters**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Part One: The Promise

"I swear Kirk you better have a really good reason for waking me up at 0200. Not all of us can survive on no sleep." Lieutenant Commander Christopher Pike tried his best to glare at his best friend though sleep deprived eyes. "I'm going to kill you the next time we're both dirt-side."

The blond man on the other side of the subspace connection let out a heartfelt laugh and grinned bigger. "There's no need to get you panties in a twist Chrissie! I come bearing the most amazing news."

"What the hell is so important that it couldn't wait a few more hours? Oh, and don't call me Chrissie farm boy."

"Farm boy?" The amazing blue of George's eyes sparkled as he shook his head. Never mind, we can trade insults later. I have the best news ever."

Kirk's happiness was always infectious. Pike found himself beginning to smile. "Better than becoming First Officer of the Kelvin?"

"Way better." The blond was practically vibrating. "Wy's pregnant! I'm going to be a Dad. Can you believe it?"

"Considering the fact that I've met the rug rat that you already have then yes I can believe that you're a Dad." Pike hesitated. "Do you need help getting Winona reassigned?"

A stab of guilt hit Chris as George seemed to physically deflate. "Winona doesn't want to be transferred. I'm trying to convince her that it will be safer but you how Wy can get. It doesn't help that the Captain has already given her permission to stay onboard. It's…never mind I don't want to talk about anymore. I didn't call you to complain about my crazy wife."

Pike chuckled. "It's ok. Is there anything thing else you wanted to tell me or did you just wake me up at this ungodly hour to tell me you're bringing another you into the universe?"

George seem to hesitate for a moment. He got a faraway look in his eyes and Chris felt something heavy in his stomach. Whatever George was thinking about it wasn't happy. "Chris I need you to promise me something." He paused. "I'm a Father and a Husband, but I'm also a Starfleet Officer on a dangerous mission."

"George…"

"We lost three men yesterday. One minute they were alive and there and the next minute they were dead and gone. It was so quick. It got me thinking, what if something happens to me?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you George. You to stubborn to die." The words sounded hollow to Pike and he hated himself for not being able to help his friend.

"Yea… Look, Christopher I need you to promise me something." The look in George's eyes was slightly frightening.

"Anything."

Kirk smiled and took a deep breath. "If something happens to me I need you to take care of Winona and the kids. Don't look at me like that. I want to know that when I'm gone my family will be taken care of. Winona trust you and Sam adores you. You're my best friend! Please promise me."

Pike didn't hesitate. "I promise."

"Good." A smile. "I'm also sending you two letters. One is for Wy the other is for the baby. If I die out here I want you to deliver them. Can you do that?"

He nodded. "Yes I can, but George nothing is going to happen to you. No for a very long time."

The blond man's smile got bigger. "Thanks Chris. I'll send you the letters now."

A ping sounded as two documents were transferred to his padd. "I got them George. I'll keep them safe for you. Oh, and congratulations on the whole baby thing."

"Thanks." Kirk's happy smile turned wicked. "You better go and get some sleep Chrissie. You look like hell."

"Shove it Farm Boy. I'll see you dirt-side."

The subspace connection cut off and Pike laid down in bed. Thinking back on his conversation with George he felt his body go cold all over. He looked over at his padd that carried Kirk's last letters. It wasn't like his friend to be so morbid. Maybe he should comm Winona? Chris shook his head and rolled over. George would be fine. If he still felt uneasy about it in a few day he would try and contact the man. Pike put the bad feelings away and concentrated on going to sleep. Everything would be fine.

* * *

Seven Months Later

Lieutenant Commander Christopher Pike sat quietly in the transport clinging to the padd in his hands. He felt a strange sort of numbness that he knew would break into pain any moment now. He still couldn't believe that George was dead. It didn't seem fair. Pike shivered as the transport began it descent and happy voice echoed over the loudspeakers.

"Now arriving in Riverside, Iowa."

* * *

Hmmm… What did you think of that?

Review please (insert puppy dog eyes.)

Like it, hate it, print and burn it?


	2. Winona

Last Letter

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Part Two:

The sound of a screaming baby was the first thing that Christopher Pike noticed as he approached the door of the Kirk farm house. It was a desperate, painfully lonely sound and Chris shifted uneasily before ringing the doorbell. He never heard a child cry like that. He heard angry footsteps mixed with bitter sobs as the door was suddenly flung open. A ghost of a woman stood before him in sloppy attire with red eyes.

"What don't you people understand about the term Private Prop… Oh, it's you. I thought you were a reporter." Winona's tone was unapologetic. She seemed to be looking straight through him as if he were not there. Pike shuttered. This was not the woman he had known for years.

"Winona…" What was he suppose to say?

"Tell the bastards the answer is still no!" Pike threw his hand up just in time to stop the door from slamming shut.

"What are you talking about Winona? Tell who no?" He asked in confusion.

Winona's form seemed to darken rapidly and Chris took an involuntary step back. The baby continued to screaming in the background. "You know exactly who I'm talking about. Don't play dumb with me, I know better. They sent you here didn't they? Well you just go back and tell them they can shove whatever plans they have up their ass. They're as bad as the press." Her eyes sharpened on his. "I never thought they would stoop so low as to use my so-called friend as like this. Go away! Tell Starfleet to go fuck themselves." She said in a cross between a scream and a sob. He could see her body visibly shaking with anger as she said every word.

When the door made a second attempt at slamming Pike forced his way inside. It was rude but he was here for a reason and he wasn't about to leave before he had finished his mission. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about but I'm not here because of Starfleet." He said in a soft voice.

Winona shot him an incredulous look before turning and storming into the living room. Pike took it as an invitation and joined her. "If you're not with the blood sucking bastards why are you here?" Her voice sounded almost desperate.

Chris looked over the widow of his best friend and almost felt speechless. She was nothing like the woman George had married. She seems so bitter and broken. Could grief really change a person this much? The still crying baby let out a horrifying wail and Pike cringed at the fact that she didn't respond at all. "Is that the new baby? How's he doing? I never did learn his name."

Winona made a strange sound in the back of her throat. "Why is it always about the dam baby? No one ever asks how I'm doing? All the little bastard does is cry! I wish he'd just shut the hell up! If it wasn't for him George would not have…" She didn't even finish the thought. She doesn't seem at all like the woman who was happily preparing for a child just months earlier before everything fell apart.

"Wy, what happened to you?" He asked again in a calm voice desperately trying to keep his twisting emotions out of it.

"My husband died you condescending asshole!" She stomped off, slamming the door behind her so hard that the house completely shook.

Pike carefully placed the PADD with George's letters down in a spot he was sure Winona would see. He said a silent apologies to his late best friend before turning to leave. As he was about to walk out the door something in another room caught his eye. It was a baby carrier with the crying baby inside. Chris carefully picked the child up, cooing softly to sooth him. "What's wrong little one? Hmm… What's your name little man?"

"It's Jimmy." Pike jumped at the small voice. George "Sam" Kirk Jr. stood a little off to the side watching him carefully.

"You got him to stop crying." The boy said in shock

"Umm…Hmm… Hey Sam, does anyone come to help your Mom out?" Judging by the state of the house and the disheveled appearance of the children, he wondered.

The little boy shifted his feet and looked at the floor. "Aunt Sarah is coming. She's going to stay with us for…"

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Winona said with a bitter scream as she stormed back into the room looking ready to kill. She sent a harsh look at her oldest son and the boy ran off with another word.

"Winona…" She glared at him icily before she cut him off.

"No, get the fuck out of my house. I don't want you here and you can tell Starfleet not to send anyone else. I'm not standing up for some kind of sacrilegious memorial service. The 'Fleet assholes can use someone else's death to manipulate young souls in to giving up their lives for the Federation."

"Ok, Winona." Chris said softly as he slowly lowered baby Jimmy back into his carrier. Right before he released him the boy opened his eyes. Pike had to fight to hold back his gasp. The boy had too blue eyes. He had George's eyes. "There's a PADD on the table. You should take a look at what's on it, before you ask it has nothing to do with Starfleet. If you need me comm me and I'll come right away. Goodbye Wy. I hope I see you soon."

Pike left the Kirk house with deep feelings of dread welling in his stomach. He had never seen Winona like that. He knew that everyone grieved in different ways but what he saw at the farm worried him. He hoped that 'Aunt Sarah' got here soon.

As Pike sat down onto the transport that would take him back home he promised himself that he would keep an eye and an ear out for the Kirk boys and their Mother. George was his best friend. He would watch over the man's family, even if he had to do it from a distance.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone, what did you think of chapter 2? Like it, hate it, print and burn it?

I want to send a big thanks to MissCar. She is the best Beta ever and had a big impact on this chapter. She made it a lot better. I hope you enjoyed it.

Vampirewine


End file.
